1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a display device formed by curving a display body (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 11-38395). Such a kind of display device is called a curved screen display. A printed circuit board is electrically coupled to the display body. The printed circuit board is drawn to the outside of a case that houses the display body, and fixed to a bottom plate part of the case.
The thickness of the display device is determined by the depth of the case, the thickness of the printed circuit board, and the height of an electronic component mounted on the printed circuit board. In the display device described above, the display body is put into a curved state when being housed in the case. Thus, the depth of the case and the thickness of the display device are increased.